


#PrivacyAtVidcon

by peachygreen (fairiesbyte)



Series: twitter prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, VidCon, onision is an asshole, panel, phil is so awkward i love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesbyte/pseuds/peachygreen
Summary: Twitter prompt from @_mayteee_ : them accidentally coming out at vidcon/tatinof and just rolling with it.Phil wished he could take his boyfriend’s hand under the table, but after 8 years of hiding their relationship, he knew how much of a bad idea that would be.





	#PrivacyAtVidcon

Phil’s hands were clammy as he watched Dan take another drink of his water bottle.He’d gotten slightly better at panels over the years, but they still made him extremely nervous.He never seemed to be able to tell when a good time to speak would be, constantly leaning toward the microphone and immediately leaning back again because someone else had begun to speak. 

 

Phil wished he could take his boyfriend’s hand under the table, but after 8 years of hiding their relationship, he knew how much of a bad idea that would be.Phil shifted uncomfortably in his seat and adjusted his fringe.Barely listening as one of the other panelists answered a question.Dan glanced over to him and Phil could see the concern in his eyes so he gave a small, tight smile in return.Dan pursed his lips sympathetically.He knew that Phil wasn’t the biggest fan of this type of thing.Of course, it certainly didn’t help that the topic of this particular panel was something that made both him and Dan feel even warier: Privacy on Youtube.

 

The panel was made up of some creators like Dodie Clark and Gabbie Hanna, who were very open online as well as Mamrie Hart, Jon Cozart and Dan and Phil who liked to keep their private lives private.It wasn’t a _bad_ panel, it was actually a really good idea to discuss how different Youtube wanted to compartmentalize their lives.The problem was that Dan and Phil had a fanbase that was constantly on the edge of invasive, so this line was a thin one to tread. 

 

Something that made the experience even worse was the fact that their moderator was Onision.

Now, Phil didn’t _dislike_ Greg per say, his content may not be something that Phil particularly enjoyed or approved of, but he could respect him as a fellow creator.The problem lay with the fact that Greg had made his career on being inflammatory, and had made no secret of the fact that he liked to wind people, especially Dan up. 

 

He’d skirted around revealing their relationship more than once already throughout the panel, and they were only halfway through the hour.Phil had a feeling it would get worse.

 

“Alright,” Greg laughed, waving his hands and quieting the crowd down.“We're gonna field some questions from Twitter for a minute using the hashtag #PrivacyAtVidcon.”The words flashed on the screen and there was a moment where Greg looked at his phone, then his ice blue eyes turned towards the panelists.“Alright,” he continued, “here we have a question from [@_mayteeee_ ](https://twitter.com/_mayteeee_).” The tweet flashed up on the big screen and Phil looked over his shoulder to read it.“‘How do you figure out which relationships private and which to keep public, and do you keep your dating life a secret? #PrivacyAtVidcon.’” Greg read aloud, “Good question Maytee.I think our good friends Dan and Phil can answer this question, they have a lot of experience trying to keep relationships out of the online spotlight, even if they haven’t been very successful.”There was silence in the room as Greg’s eyes locked on Phil and Dan’s in turn, almost malice in his eyes.“I mean there are so many rumors…”

 

Phil could hear Dan growl deep in his throat despite the fake smile adorning his face and Phil swallowed, feeling as if he couldn’t take a breath. 

 

Finally he got enough air to laugh awkwardly and he tried to formulate a coherent answer, pulling the microphone toward him.“Well,” he cleared his throat, shifting in his seat as he avoided looking at Dan, knowing that if he did he would get even more nervous, “I think there’s something to be said for keeping relationships private.When you have a large audience it can play a part in your friendships and romantic relationships, so, uh, a lot of times” Phil gulped, and stared directly at the exit at the back of the auditorium, “its better not to let them bleed into your online life.”

 

“Yeah,” Dan let out a forced laugh, trying to break the tension.“You guys don’t have to know everything about our lives.”The audience broke out into nervous titters and one of the other creators on the panel tried to help Dan out.

 

“Well, for me, uh-“

 

“I'm sure you’re afraid of losing views as well,” Greg cut her off and threw a smile at the audience.“Would you guys really keep watching if they didn’t have that whole, will they, won’t they, thing going on.”

 

Phil’s chest tightened and he gripped the arms of his chair.Why was he doing this?Why was he…Was it for attention?Why would someone…

 

Phil’s mind blanked and his mouth fell open in shock as Dan’s large, slightly sweaty hand covered his.But Dan didn’t even glance at him, he just stared at a flabbergasted Greg with determination in his eyes.

 

You could have heard a pin drop.

 

“Dan, what are you-“ Phil whispered, but Dan cut him off.

 

“Its very ironic that this panel is about respecting our boundaries when our privacy is very much being invaded right now.”Dan’s tone was cool and calm, and Phil watched in awe as even his curls seem to stand at attention to listen to him speak.“Phil and I have made our boundaries more than clear for the last 8 years and its extremely unprofessional for you to be saying these things Greg.”The man in question looked both terrified and delighted and Phil’s stomach curdled at the thought that whatever was happening here was exactly what he wanted.

 

“But you know what?”Dan continued, his jaw firming defiantly.“I’m not afraid of losing views or subscribers.Phil and I are good at our jobs, regardless of the fact that we are together.”Dan’s knuckles were white as he gripped Phil’s hand and Phil gripped just as tightly in return.Dan let out a long breath and licked his lips, the fire in his eyes burning bright.“So I hope you can respect that.” His voice trailed off as he turned to meet Phil’s gaze.

 

Blue eyes met brown and Phil felt fondness bubble up in his chest, pushing past the terror and mortification.He couldn’t stop the almost hysterical grin from overtaking his face and a matching one spread on Dan’s.

 

“Well that wasn’t so bad,” Phil’s voice shook, but Dan’s smile seemed to get even wider.

 

“I love you,” he said in response, and all the sudden Phil became aware of the roar coming from all around them.People were on their feet, screaming, crying, laughing, clapping. 

 

Phil let out a surprised laugh and got one from Dan in response, and then in a fit of triumph, raised their sweaty joined hands up above their heads and whooped with joy.The crowd seemed to get even louder and all Phil could do was smile.


End file.
